Underdog
by LizluvsSpongebob
Summary: In which England competes with a puppy for America's attention. Oneshot. USUK. Rated T for some sexual implications.


England stood at America's doorstep, the calm expression on his face masquerading quite well the inner excitement and happiness swirling in his chest. He had finally gotten some vacation time and had decided to use his days off to visit America. After being apart for nearly five months, he had been looking forward to his trip and "making up" for all the lost time. He briefly smirked at the thought before taking a deep breath. He rang the doorbell.

A high pitched yapping sounded off in the distance. England frowned and crossed his arms, listening to the sound getting closer and closer to the door. It wasn't long before he heard incessant scratching and thuds.

"I hear you! Calm down, girl!" England perked up at the booming voice. The scratching stopped and immediately the door was opened, and the island nation was greeted by America's million watt smile. In his arm was a small puppy, panting happily and looking like it was about to burst with excitement at any second. " _The similarity is astonishing,_ " England noted.

"England! I didn't think you'd be arriving so soon!" Said nation stepped into America's home. "I sent you a message earlier to notify you that I would be arriving at this time. I don't know why you're so surprised," he chastised. He set his bags down and turned to kiss America. Only to be met with a furry obstacle.

England spat and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. America laughed.

"By the way, I forgot to introduce you to Liberty! I adopted her a couple of weeks ago," he said after his laughter died down. "She's a Labrador and Golden Retriever mix. Isn't she cute? Yes, I'm talking about you, Libby!" America snuggled the puppy to his face, trailing off into baby talk the whole time.

England's expression was one of disgust. "Ugh. I hope she's clean."

"Of course she is! Wanna hold her?" America pushed the dog into England's face, and he reluctantly accepted it, holding it at a distance. "She's adorable, right?"

England brought the puppy closer to his face, and she began sniffing him all over. The act caused a minor tickling sensation on his skin and he smiled. "Well, I suppose she is." As soon as those words left his lips, the puppy leaned closer and nipped him sharply on the nose. He let out a cry of pain and shoved the dog towards America. He held his nose once America took Liberty from him. "I take it back! She's a savage mongrel!" America looked confused.

"She's never bitten anyone else before! Maybe she just doesn't like you?"

England shot the dog a dirty glare. He didn't like the new pet much either.

* * *

England sat at the kitchen table, pissed and with a slightly red nose. He took a sip of the tea he had prepared himself. A quick glance out the window showed that America was still outside, happily running around the yard with that demonic dog. He had promised him that he would only play with her for a couple of minutes. It had been almost forty five now. As he set his empty cup down, the glass door slid open and in ran Liberty, followed by America. "A couple of minutes," England repeated angrily as the younger nation went to the refrigerator for a Coke.

America sat down at the table, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, England. I was having so much fun I lost track of time! You have my attention for the rest of the day, I promise!" England probably interpreted that last part differently that what America had intended. "I suppose we can go out for dinner now. We can talk for a bit and maybe later tonight…catch up?" He leaned in closer to America, smirk plastered on his face.

America was unfazed by this. "Oh yeah! Sure, dude. Whatever!" He took a swig of his soda. England's smirk vanished at this, but quickly reappeared as he slid his hand under the table. Placing it on America's thigh, he began rubbing and caused America to pause. "Uhh what are you doing?"

"It's been almost five months, you know. Maybe a quickie here on the table before dinner? I can hardly contain myself," England whispered. His hand was slapped away. "Dude, stop that! Liberty is right here!"

England frowned. "Who cares if that damn dog is here?!"

"I do! That's just weird!"

"Then put her outside or something!"

"Are you kidding me? She's my baby! She lives inside!"

"She's a dog! A lot of them live outside!"

"Not Libby!"

A gagging noise interrupted their argument, making them both turn. The puppy was sitting near her food bowl, moving forwards and back for a moment before puking. "Libby! What's wrong, baby? Are you feeling sicky?" America picked up Liberty, holding her close to his chest. "I gotta take her to the vet," he added, turning to England.

"She just threw up. Maybe the food didn't settle too well with her after all the running around?"

"No way! What if it's something bad?" America looked at island nation as if he were crazy. Disregarding the look, England followed America to the living room, where he grabbed his coat and car keys.

"Could you clean up the mess in the kitchen while I'm gone?" America was wrapping up the dog in a blanket. England crossed his arms. "It's your dog. You clean up after -." The door was slammed, leaving him in midsentence.

England ended up cleaning up the half digested kibble and ordering take out for dinner.

* * *

England was convinced that dog had a vendetta against him. During the next few days, Liberty had ruined his expensive loafers, knocked a cup of scalding tea onto his lap, tore the book he had brought along for his flight back to shreds, and had chewed on the wire of his laptop charger. Most annoyingly, however, the dog had been depriving him of the attention he desperately desired from America.

This is why he currently found himself glaring at the pup lying on the floor next to the coffee table in America's living room. The boisterous nation was currently out of the house as his boss had called him a few hours earlier for an important meeting. As England carefully set his teacup on the table in front of him (he still flinched at memory of the hot liquid on his groin), he heard a very audible sigh from the dog. Looking at her, he noticed her ears perking up at random intervals, as if straining to hear the familiar sound of America's car pulling up into the driveway. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath again, exhaling slowly. England chuckled.

"Guess you miss America as much as I do." Liberty sat up at the sound of his voice and made her way over to him. She placed her head on the edge of the couch next to England, looking up at him with sad eyes. Still smiling, he reached over and placed his hand over her head, petting her softly. The dog then leaped onto the couch and placed herself on his lap as if demanding his attention. As he continued petting the dog, he realized that his initial impression of the dog wasn't too far off. She was much like America in the sense that even with her annoying and mischievous behavior, she didn't mean him harm and enjoyed his presence even with his constant nagging. Liberty snuggled closer to him, apparently enjoying cuddling as much as America did.

Suddenly, she sat up on his lap, listening intently. She then jumped off of England's lap, barking joyfully as she ran to the door. England got up himself and peered through a window, where he saw America's car approaching. Liberty's barks got louder as the sound of a fumbling lock began and as soon as the door opened, she lunged out, nearly knocking America down. The nation merely laughed as the dog began to lick his face in greeting, her tail wagging at a dangerous speed. Once he managed to calm her down, America grabbed the dog's face. "I missed you too, baby girl!" he cooed to the panting dog before finally pulling her into a hug. England remained standing from his stop at the window, smiling softly. America went over to the older nation and kissed him. Or at least tried to since England pushed him away with a grimace.

"Ugh. Don't kiss me after that dog has been slobbering all over your face." America pouted at that.

"Aww! Come on, England. A little dog spit isn't that bad. Libby was just happy to see me so she kissed me. I'm happy to see you too so I wanted to kiss you now." England's expression softened and he became less tense at America's blunt words.

"Well, go wash y-." America had quickly grabbed his face and pressed his lips, interrupting him midsentence. The kiss ended as quickly as it happened. America laughed heartily at the bewildered look on England's face. Once he got out of the daze the kiss had left him in, he swatted at America, who merely dodged and fled to the bathroom, still laughing. England decided to chase the younger nation down, but not before he glanced at the dog who was now sitting on the couch, a happy look on her face. She made no move to follow either him or America and England took it as a sign that she had decided to relinquish some of America's attention to him at last.

"Yo! England! The water is nice and warm! You coming or not?" The sound of America's voice made him break his gaze away from the dog. Smirking, he made his way to the bathroom, glad to finally get a chance at some alone time with his America.

* * *

A/N: England finally got to have sexy times with America! This was partly inspired by my mom when she said that my miniature schnauzer, Lola, acts a lot like I do. Gotta love dogs, am I right? Anyways, feel free to let me know what ya think in a review!


End file.
